


The Fic Where Bucky Uses Auto-Pilot to Battle Blue Balls

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Smutty Sunday Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, NSFW, Sex Chicken, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leftylain asked: Wintershock number 13, please! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fic Where Bucky Uses Auto-Pilot to Battle Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).



Darcy was a big fan of games.

She loved all kinds of games. Word games, puzzle games, board games, sporting events, feats of strength and wit alike.

Some would say it was just her competitive nature Some would be right. At least mostly right.

Her new favorite game involved tempting and teasing a certain stoic soldier type in public places in order to get a rise out of him. Of course, every time she won, he would make sure to take it out on her, so it was what Darcy would call and Win/Win.

Currently, she was contemplating her next plan of attack- figuring out strategy, as it were. Dr. Selvig had Jane, and by extension Darcy, to come out to his newest research site, so they had asked for a ride, as well as a security detail, from the Avengers and Darcy had been delighted when Bucky had offered to fill both roles. Peter was coming to, but that was mostly because he was a big science nerd who was totally in love with Jane’s brain.

The two of them were deep in conversation about string theory, or the yarn phenomenon or something, so she quietly unbuckled her safety harness and crept up to the front of the quinjet to plop down in the co-pilot seat. Lucky for her it was one of the smaller, more compact jets, with a very cozy cockpit area.

“Lewis…” Barnes greeted her warily.

“Oh, hey, Buckaroo, how’s it going?” She asked, beaming, as though she was pleasantly surprised to find him there.

His eyes were narrowed as he glanced at her out of his peripheral vision, keeping his eyes on the instrument panels and dials and gauges, like a good little pilot should. “It’s going…” He replied, voice cautious.

“Cool, hey, what’s that one do” she asked, leaning over to point at one of the black and white read-outs with a large number. Incidentally, she may also have given him a glance down her blouse, if he cared to look.

He did.

“That’s the altimeter,” he answered rapidly, after only a swift shift of his gaze.

“And these?” She asked, pointing at a set of switches.

“Those control the vertical thrust engines. Why? What’s with the sudden interest in flight instruments?” He asked, turning to look at her full on for the first time since she’d sat down.

She crossed her legs carefully, knowing how her skirt was likely to fall around her thighs and smiles innocently at him. “Nothing, I’m just curious. It’s going to be a bit of a flight, right? Take a few hours?”

“Three and a half or so, yeah. Why?” He asked again, looking forward after letting his eyes linger on her exposed leg briefly.

“Just looking for a way to pass the time,” she mused, then leaned over, pressing her chest against his arm as she pointed at a large red button with a plastic casing over it. “Oooh! Is that the ejector seat button?”

“No,” he snapped and batted her hand away. “That’s the self-district. Do not mess with this stuff, Darcy, it’s serious, okay?”

She pouted a little and cradled her not so injured hand between her breasts. “Sorry. I wasn’t gonna touch it.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, glancing nervously at her hand. Darcy knew he sometimes worried about his own strength and felt a tad guilty.

“It’s fine. No harm done…” She said, holding her hand out for him to see. She heard his breath catch the second he noticed her nails, painted silver with little red stars on the thumbnail. “Okay, so what about that one?”

When she leaned over to point this time, she used her right hand, resting her left against his knee to ‘support her weight.

“That one is… Uh, that’s the fuel gauge,” he stuttered then looked at her again, scrutiny turning into dawning realization. “I’m gonna need you to return to your seat and fasten your harness, Lewis. I’m working right now.” His scowly face let her know just how much he was onto her and how much he ‘didn’t have time for her games.’

“Oh, sure,” she said, and pulled her hand away in order to fasten her safely harness compliantly. “You don’t mind if I sit up here, do you? Those two are giving me a headache with all their science speak. I’m not bothering you, am I? I mean, if I’m too much of a distraction for you…”

He grunted. He was totally on to her, and she knew he knew that she knew he was onto her. “It’s fine, whatever.”

She just smiled and put her hand back on his right leg, a bit higher this time. “Cool,” she smirked, because she knew his pride would never allow him to admit defeat so easily.

They sat quietly for a moment, Bucky ignoring the way her hand was inching slowly closer to his groin and Darcy ignoring the twitchy frowns he was shooting her from the corner of his eye.

She leaned closer, the harness over her chest pulling tight around her breasts as she pretended to examine the knobs and buttons and switches again, all the while her hand was tucked right up in the crease of his thigh, the back of her knuckles brushing his package.

“What are you looking for?” He asked pointedly, his voice slightly gruff. Well, slightly more gruff.

“Hm?” She hummed in question as she twisted her wrist and cupped him firmly, squeezing and rubbing with intent. “Oh, I was just wondering if this had an autopilot. You know, in case there was something the pilot need to take care of in the back. A fire, or a bad guy intruder, something like that.”

“Damn it, Darce,” he hissed as she felt him start to get hard. “I’m trying to focus here, but you aren’t making it very easy.” He grabbed her wrist with his right hand and gently tugged her away.  “I’m working right now, okay?”

“Okay,” she said with a shrug. Darcy considered it a win, anyway. If he didn’t want to play anymore, it was no point off her score card. She switched legs, crossing the other one as she examined her nails, buffing them and picking at the imperfections in her cuticles.

“Three and a half hours, you said?” She asked after a moment, just because she couldn’t seem to help herself. Surely, she hadn’t always been this sadistic…

She heard a pained sigh, and then Bucky grumbled, “Fuck it,” before undoing his harness and reaching out to slap one of the buttons. Then he unbuckled her harness and dragged her out of the chair and back to the lav.

“Call me if any alarms start going off,” he snapped at Peter, then shoved Darcy inside and slammed the door behind them. “Fucking hell, Darce,” he growled, and then kissed her hard, his right hand going under her skirt to rub against the wet patch in her panties. “You can’t keep doing this, doll. How many times I gotta tell ya?” He asked, his Brooklyn coming through nice and thick, rather like something else of his… “This is the last time,” he ordered sternly, then turned her around to bend her over the sink.

“Sure, Buck, whatever you say,” she sighed as he worked his pants open, then pulled her underwear aside and pushed into her.

Of course, he said that every time, and so did she.

After all, it was all part of the game.


End file.
